harmony_in_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Kurogane
Ren Kurogane is one of the protagonist characters in the series. Appearance He has a average-colored skin,black hair and Dark Green eyes.He wore a green/white/red forehead-ninja like protector,&his school uniform.At battle,he wear a scarlet ninja forehead protector,a shoulder length black ninja outfit,a red ninja belt,and Japanese ninja black shoes.Ren is the tallest among his best friends. Several months after Scarlet Heart's defeat,Ren no longer wore forehead protector.His battle clothes had changed into black-colored and his belt turned into white colored. Personality Ren is a cheerful and always-smiled person.Ren rarely angry but once he's angry,he's gonna finish the person.Ren is sensitive about other's feelings but not about himself.He acts to brighten everyone's day, though he can be serious.Ren admired vampires very much,because long time ago he was raised by a vampire woman.Ren also likes ninjas,make him looked similar to them just because he thought them very cool.Ren really likes studying martial arts,and have mastered some of extra difficult martial art technique at age 9. Ren also quite a peeping tom,hearing other people's conversations just for fun then making jokes of it. History Ren's parents passed away when he was stilll too little,then his house was destroyed and he lived on the streets,hoping mercy from the others.However,none of them helps him and only pitied him.As he begans to surrender and wished to die,a woman came and offering him to go with her and telling her name,he suddenly saw her as his light. He began to live with her.The woman trained him so he mastered many martial arts especially bamboo swords and judo,when he asked why she trained him,it because so if she's hungry he'll able to stop her from eating him and boy must be strong and also he reminded her that she can't abandoned any child anymore since she abandoned her daughter and will find her.Then he discovers she's a vampire and knows her life story. Ren was really close to the woman and he was able to won many races because her support. Some time before he have friends with Terralion,Harmony,Drew and Concordia at school.About 2 years ago,suddenly the woman dissapears from his house and he begun to crazy and almost destroyed his house.But,when he looked his photo with the woman,he cried and knows its useless and he will found her someday.He also stepped on a flower that he and the woman used to be liked very much,as he promised himself he will find her. Relationships Magic Quotes *To himself:("i must not die yet!not until i found that woman!") * To Kazuma Aozora:("I will get stronger,thats for sure,just wait!") * To Celline Neonstar:("if Celline died then its no fun in here,so dont say that") *To Drew:("i am a lightning bolt,i across things easily and burn it while having fun.i wouldn't hesitates to crush 'em if its for my friends") Trivia *His magic rank is B * Ren's goal from joining Harmony's team is because he thinked if he grows stronger,faster he would find that woman(his foster mother). * He is the 4th person that know Harmony's crush on Terralion. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters